Humanoid
Announcement On July 20, Tom first announced on his blog the title of the newest album: Humanoid. Originally, he also posted a logo for the album, but the picture was soon removed. Tracklist On August 5, MTV posted an interview with band manager David Jost. He revealed that Bill and Tom had chosen 13 songs out of the original 25 that had been recorded. "A few days ago, Bill and Tom had a little argument about what should be the final tracklist for the album. But it seems that this internal problem has been solved," Jost wrote. "Bill has now compiled a track list including all the songs that will be part of the Humanoid album. According to Bill's latest version, 13 songs will be on the new album." German Album # Komm # Sonnensystem # Automatisch # Lass uns laufen # Humanoid (German Version) # Für immer jetzt # Kampf der Liebe # Hunde # Menschen suchen Menschen # Hey du # Träumer # Zoom English Album # Noise # Dark side of the sun # Automatic # World behind my wall # Humanoid (English version) # Forever now # Pain of love # Dogs unleashed # Human connect to human # Hey you # Love and Death # Zoom into me German Deluxe Album # Komm # Sonnensystem # Automatisch # Lass uns laufen # Humanoid (German version) # Für immer jetzt # Kampf der Liebe # Hunde # Menschen suchen Menschen # Hey du # Träumer # Zoom # Geisterfahrer # That day (English Version) # Alien (German Version) # Automatic DVD # 3D Galerie: 24h am Set # Galerie: Hinter den Kulissen # Karaoke Area German Version English Deluxe Album # Noise # Dark side of the sun # Automatic # World behind my wall # Humanoid (English Version) # Forever now # Pain of love # Dogs unleashed # Human connect to human # Hey you # Love and Death # Zoom into me # Phantomrider # That day (English Version) # Alien (German Version) # Automatisch Special Versions Super Deluxe Album Deluxe German album + flag. Hot Topic Standard English album + bonus song "In your shadow". Best Buy Deluxe English album (DVD) + standard German album. iTunes Deluxe album + bonus song "Down on you" and track-by-track interview with Bill and Tom. And bonus song "Attention" if you pre-order standard or deluxe. Deluxe German fans also have the chance to buy tickets for the concerts in Germany from the coming tour before anyone else. Sound According to production team, Matrix, who worked on 8 songs with Tokio Hotel, the new material was "strong faggotry" stuff with a dark edge and "lots of sucking cock." Leaks On June 17th 2009, 2 short versions of brand new English songs leaked on the internet. "Dark Side of the Sun" (0:19) "Pain of Love" (0:25) Have been confirmed to be brand new English songs from Tokio Hotel and to be on their 2nd English album. On that same day, after the confirmation, every possible video on YouTube containing these two demo's has been taken down due to copyright restrictions. "Love and Death" and "Human Connect to Human" were leaked mid-August.